Unsaid Confessions
by Rei Sabere
Summary: They've known each other for so long. They've always been by each other's side. So many moments have passed. So many unsaid confessions. When and how would they finally admit to each other?


_**I'm back to the fandom! Although this might be my last fic for the fandom. I just rewatched the entire Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood and it just really gave me the urge to write a new Royai fic to give a bit of closure to their side of the story. :) Take note that the fic has tons of spoilers, so if you still haven't finished the manga or anime, I suggest you do so. (Although, I've also tweaked a bit of the facts that happened but only just a bit.) Anyway, hope you guys enjoy! **_

_She has always been by his side. No matter what happened, she was there to help him. May he have been useless or a mess, she was the one he could always count on. When he had lost someone so dear to him, she had been his saving presence. Just her being there made things better for him. _

_But presence wasn't enough. _

_He yearned for her. He wanted her. He liked her. Not only as a friend. He wanted her as a woman. She had done so much for him yet he knew in himself that he had done nothing for her._

_When her father died, despite his disapproval, he was sure of his decision of joining the military. Although this time he wanted to be something even more. A State Alchemist. _

_But his decision had a price. He had to abandon the closest thing he had of a family. He could have just stayed with her and enjoyed their remaining days. _

_But he didn't. There was some woman he loved more. And he had to offer himself to her. _

_The country. _

_He loved Amestris so much that he wanted to work hard for change. He wasn't happy with how it was handled, with the military killing all over the place. He didn't like it at all. So he wanted to make a difference._

"So, I'm thinking being a State Alchemist," he said as he went near her at the garden.

She was shocked of his statement and accidentally cut herself with a rose thorn. "Ouch!"

He ran to her side and looked at her injured finger. "Are you okay? I'm sorry to have shocked you with that news." He then took his handkerchief and before bandaging the wound, he sucked the blood from her finger with his own mouth then put the handkerchief around her index finger.

She could just blush as he did this. When he was done, she finally found the words to speak. "It's not really shocking at all. You're already a soldier in the military, even after father distinctly told you not to join. Although, I can't blame you. After finding out that the military killed your parents, I'm sure you would want to avenge them. I just didn't think that you would want to avenge them from inside the military."

"It isn't only for them. In a way, I want to avenge my parents because I'm sure they did nothing wrong. But I also want to avenge Sensei. He may have not told me, but I'm sure the military had done something drastic to him to make him despise them. I want to make a difference in this country and I want him to be proud of me."

An eerie silence filled the air. The two just stared at each other for awhile, as if trying to understand each other with no more uttered words.

Then, still saying nothing, she walked to the front door. "I want to be proud of you too. Come, I'll show you my father's secrets," she said then went inside.

He followed her inside then up to her bedroom.

"Wait here," she said and closed the bedroom door. After a few minutes, he then heard a voice say, "Come in."

He went in the room and saw her top-naked, lying on her front on the bed. Despite her bosoms not being revealed, he could definitely see her back side and even the shape of her ever so porcelain body.

His nose started to bleed. He put his nose up and pinched it with his fingers to let it stop.

She could only giggle from his reaction. "It's okay. I'm not seducing you or anything. I'm just showing you my father's secrets."

His nose stopped bleeding, and he examined her beautiful body once more. Tattooed on her back was the transmutation circle his father developed for Flame Alchemy.

He went near her and looked at the intricate detail. "…are you sure you want to show me this?" he asked nervously. It isn't everyday that a woman is naked in front of you and reveals his father's secrets. Actually, it wasn't everyday that a woman is naked in front of you, period.

Her skin was so smooth. It was like looking at an artwork carefully crafted. It was immaculate. However, as much as his manly urges wanted him to touch her, he controlled himself. Now was not the time. It was so hard for him to contain himself, but he knew he had to respect her.

"I believe in you. I trust you. So I want to share these secrets to you. Get a pen and paper on the desk. Hurry and copy it, I'm getting cold."

He only did as he was told and started copying the transmutation circle. He couldn't believe that his master tattooed it on his own daughter's back. I guess it really was intended to be a secret. Lucky for him, he was worthy enough of seeing it.

After completely writing all the details of the circle, he stood up and removed his jacket and placed it on the chair beside her. He then went to the door and said, still looking away from her, "Thank you. I won't let you down. I'll be a State Alchemist who changes the country."

She smiled and dressed herself with his jacket. Then she went near him and hugged him tight. "You better."

_She wanted to say so much more than that. How much she admired him for fighting for his parents, his master, his country, and even for her. She had already developed feelings for him and she wanted to blurt them all out before he left. There was even a feeling inside of her that wanted to tell him to stay with her. For them to live their lives together. But she knew that wasn't an option yet. He had a mission to do. _

_He had to become a State Alchemist. A Dog of the Military._

* * *

_He wished a bright future for her. Wishing eventually that she might forgive him after what he had done. He had no right of her. So all he could do was wish for her happiness while protecting her as he served the country. A distant way, but a sure way to know that she is safe._

_Yet, things didn't quite turn up as he planned. He met her again in Ishbal. With murderous eyes, he saw the once tender woman he left. It was as if a dream. He was happy to see her. But not at this place. No. He knew she wasn't meant for killing. She was caring and loving. Her hands were meant for life, not death. She was a great gardener, and she made a beautiful orchard that always made him smile whenever he remembered the beauty and fragrance of the place. Yet now, her once gentle hands were now hands of a sniper's. Her hands had spilled blood._

_She had killed people, and it was all because of him. _

"You're here," he said with a mixture of happiness and sadness.

"Yes, I am," she answered with a straight face.

He pulled her to an alley where they could talk alone.

"But why are you here! I thought you told me that you believed in me? That you trusted me to make a difference in this country? If so, what reason could you have of following me here? Can't you see what I've done? And look what you've done because of following me! You should have just stayed home."

She closed her eyes, as if telling him to calm down as well. When she finally opened them, she spoke, "I still do believe in you. I still do trust you. That's why I'm here. I want to help. I want to help you make a difference. And I'll always be here with you, by your side, from now on. I don't care of what you've done. Your sins are my sins as well. I gave you the ability of Flame Alchemy, so it's my responsibility to take care of it by taking care of you."

"But, you've already done so much for me."

"And I only ask for one thing in return. Please burn the skin off my back. So that no more Flame Alchemists be born out of this world. The ones to carry the burdens of my father would just be you and me. I won't let you do it on your own."

_Her words pierced his heart. He was touched. Again, this woman she thought he had no right of, showed him that he was worth something to believe in. _

_How he wanted to hug her as she did before. How he wanted to tell her how happy he was that they've reunited. _

_But he can't. Fraternization was not allowed in the military._

_So as much as he wanted to tell her how much happiness he brought her with her decision, all he could do was look at her straight at the eye and wish she could read his mind. And eventually, all he could do was what she asked of him. To burn her back to end the curse of Flame Alchemy._

* * *

_He eventually got a promotion after being a Hero of the War and she eventually transferred under his unit. All he could do is accept her._

_Of course he missed her. Of course he wanted to be near her. To hug her and tell her, "I've waited so long to finally see you again. I'm so sorry for leaving you." _

_But he couldn't. You can't be too familiar in the military. These were the rules._

_All he could do is accept her under his unit and let her be his lieutenant. All he could do was a promise. That she will always have his back and is the only one with the authority to shoot him should he ever step off the righteous path. She was to be both his conscience and executioner. And he deemed it appropriate to be so._

_He can't erase the fact he left her. He can't erase the fact that the reason she came to kill people was all because of him. It was his entire fault._

_His numerous missions seemed to put her in constant danger. Brawls with military opponents, people with grudges for what they had done before in the past. _

_Yet even though there were times that he was useless, she knew him the best. She knew that rainy days called for extra gloves. She knew how much one four-eyed man was to him, even though he would never utter words on how much sorry he was for never taking his dear old friend seriously. All she could do for those times was stay by his side like she always did. And despite the failure and the sorrow…it was enough._

"Sir, are you okay?" she asked as they stood by a dearly departed friend's grave.

He hid his face with his cap and looked at the sky. "Do you have an umbrella, Lieutenant? It seems like it's going to rain," he said as tears started to roll on his face.

She wanted to wipe those tears away, but there were people near. She couldn't risk it. She decided to do something else to comfort him.

"Sorry Sir, I don't have an umbrella. Can I stay in your place for the night?

His tears stopped and he was shocked of her question. "…are you sure, Lieutenant? People may talk."

She closed her eyes like she usually does when she wanted to calm him down. "I don't care if the people will talk. Then again, we can always take cover in my place. It's closer from here."

He gave a small smile and nodded. She always knew how to comfort him.

They went to her place and he spent the night there. However, what happened wasn't what everybody expected it to be. Despite his other subordinates spying on them and betting on how long it would take for them to actually do "it", none of them actually were right.

She fixed up dinner for him. Hot chicken soup with vegetables.

They talked about memories from childhood up to the present, enjoying the company of each other. After dinner, she fixed up the couch for him to sleep in.

She then left the living room and went to her bedroom to sleep.

Nothing happened at all. It may have seemed like a date, but then again, it also looked like two friends spending the night together, with no lustful intent whatsoever.

The subordinates swore that their Colonel was about to crack. Then again, they were all wrong. Eventually, they all went home and left the two alone.

So they didn't see what happened in the middle of the night.

He rose from the couch and walked all the way to her bedroom. When he opened the door, he saw that she was still awake even though she was already lying on her bed.

"Is there something you need? Or want to tell me?" she asked, still lying down on her bed.

"…I feel alone. Can I sleep here?"

Black Hayate then growled upon hearing his question. This changed the mood in the room.

He broke a sweat. "…on the floor, I mean."

She grinned. "Sure, here's a pillow, I'm sure Hayate would enjoy someone cuddling him to sleep."

He took the pillow and lied on the floor below the bed. Like she said, Black Hayate went close to him and signaled him that he wanted to be cuddled. He felt awkward in doing so, since he wasn't really who he had in mind. He really did want to hug someone- her. But it was fine. He could just imagine it was her. Besides, it felt really nice to hug a dog. He was really furry.

_As much as he wanted it to be her that he was hugging, he had to continue controlling himself. He had endured for so long that he knew it still wasn't time to admit his feelings. In due time. In due time. _

_What was important was, she was still by her side. But she wouldn't be for long._

* * *

_In an instant, she was taken from him. They finally learned the truth about their country and the circumstances they were in. They were under the enemies since the very beginning._

_Just after a few days from when their lives have been endangered by homunculi a couple of times, the enemy finally found out that they had known of the truth as well. So with the power and position they had, they took her away from him. She was transferred as the assistant to another and was always guarded. She was their hostage. _

_Her heart was almost at her limit. How many more trials must they face? All these constant battles have been worrying her night and day. But she must remain strong. Remain strong for him. _

_And he? He was again alone like before. They took the most precious thing he had. Yet he knew he just couldn't stand there and watch. He had to do something. He had to fight. Fight for his country. And especially fight for her. _

_They had crossed the line. He knew from before that he loved his country, but now, he was definitely sure that loved her as well._

"Colonel? Are you okay?" she asked as they were having lunch together.

He finally snapped out of his reflection of everything that has happened between the two of them since they met. "Huh? Oh yeah… I'm fine, Lieutenant. So… how are you?"

_She broke a sweat. She had so much to tell him. But she knew she was being watched even by her own shadows. So she decided to use a code to speak and let him figure out on his own that 'Selim Bradley is Homunculus._'

_Yet there was more she wanted to say him. More that the code cannot give. "Don't worry about me. I'm fine. Save yourself, save the country. I'll be right here to support you. Even if that means giving up my life. I believe in you so do what you have to do. I may not be by your side anymore, but I can still help you from a distance. Just wait."_

* * *

_The time came wherein they were reunited. They had planned a coup d'etat against the upper echelon and they were successful with their plans. They had defeated numerous enemies, even a homunculus named Envy. However, their reunion wasn't all that happy quite yet. Someone attempted to take her away from him again. This time, permanently._

_The Gold-toothed Doctor's soldiers had just slit her throat and caused her much blood loss. They wanted him to open the gate to save her. They used her to force him to open the gate to become a human sacrifice. _

_But she didn't want him to do so. She was ordered not to die. He didn't have to open the gate for her. Even if he knew he had to. He couldn't bear to lose her. His life for hers. It would be worth it. However, he knew doing so would defy the man who she wants him to be. He understood her point of view just by looking at her eyes. They've known each other for a while after all. So despite his urge to save her, he decided not to open the gate._

_Sadly, it was forcibly opened for him. And this time, it wasn't her who was taken from him. It was him who was taken from her. _

_At the moment of opening the gate where Pride and Bradley forced him, all she wanted to do was run to his aid, save him and tell him how much she loved him. Or maybe even scream out loud how she felt. _

_But she couldn't. It all happened to fast. In a few seconds, he was gone._

* * *

_Luckily, fate has a way of surprising. Out from the enormous hole from the ground, he was finally reunited with her._

_She knew he was injured, but she didn't expect him to be blind. The person who had a grand vision for the country was robbed of his own vision. _

_She was concerned for him, as he was still concerned for her wounds. However, they had to go on and fight. She couldn't tell him everything that she felt right now. Her plethora of emotions would have to wait. It wasn't time. Not yet. They had to win, and they'll do it. Together._

* * *

_And now after all the trouble is done, they still stand side-by-side. He had finally retained his sight with the help of the Philosopher's Stone. With that, he aims to help revive Ishbal and correct the wrongdoings of the military. He may have not become the Fuhrer after all the trials they had undergone, but he's doing the start of his goal- Making a difference for the country with her always by his side._

_But is being by each other's side enough? They've known each other for so long and missed so many opportunities to admit their own feelings to one another. They've repressed their feelings under military rule, but now that everything's resolved, yet still in the military, would they finally admit it? _

"Ah, Riza! What seems to be the reason for your visit?" Fuhrer Grumman asked as her granddaughterentered the room with some papers.

"Uh, Colonel… err, I mean Brigadier General Mustang just has some paperwork that are in need for your signature for the approval of the agricultural project at Ishbal," she explained as she placed the papers on his desk.

He laughed. "Old habits die hard, huh? You still call him Colonel."

"I guess I gotten used to it, Sir."

"Don't be so formal, you are still my granddaughter."

"I'm sorry Sir, but we are in Military Offices. It wouldn't be proper to be too familiar."

"Oh, so is that what's prohibiting you? The Anti-Fraternization Rule?" he asked, hinting that what he was talking about is more than their own kinship.

Her heart skipped a beat.

"It's not only that Sir, it's not ethical for a soldier to be over-familiar with a superior."

Grumman made a mischievous smile. "Always straight-faced and proper, huh, Riza?" he said then took a large envelope containing documents from under the drawer of his table. "Ah here we go! Here, give this to Brigadier General Mustang. Don't open it. For the time being, it's for his eyes only. I want him to carefully read this document and after doing so, tell him to take immediate action. I'm sure he'll be pretty happy with it."

Riza took the envelope. "Yes, sir. Thank you."

She then left the room and rode the car back to Headquarters. She gave the envelope to Roy as ordered and he reviewed it immediately. It was some pretty serious stuff. After finally reading the whole thing, he called for her and gave her a package with a list of orders to do for the day.

She opened the package and it revealed some money and a key. Wondering what the items were for, she carefully read the orders.

Don't tell or show anyone my orders. Make sure you do all these on your own. Distract Havoc and Breda with paperwork if necessary. You're good with that.

Buy an undercover dress. Buy, not rent. It's yours. The money's already provided for. Don't be thrifty. Make sure you really like it.

Buy some flowers- roses. A mixture of whites, reds, and pinks would do.

Go to Sensei's house, open the chest in his bedroom. You'll find a small box. Bring it with you. Don't open it.

Meet me in Madame Christmas's newly renovated restaurant at 8:00 pm.

Despite having a couple of questions in her head, she did all that was written and eventually met with him in the restaurant.

She saw him seated by the window, wearing an elegant jet black tuxedo. She approached him and took the seat in front of him.

"I'm sorry Sir, am I late?"

He stared at her for awhile. She looked sublime with her sexy silk red gown. It was hard not to be mesmerized of her beauty.

"Sir, are you okay?" she asked, a bit worried that he wasn't responding.

He finally snapped back to reality. "Ah, yes! It's okay. I'm just marveling on how beautiful you are tonight. You picked a beautiful dress."

She looked away to hide her blush. "Thank you Sir. You look quite nice with your tuxedo as well. So… has it begun? What's our mission for tonight?" she said, carefully changing the subject. She wasn't used of compliments from him. It made her feel embarrassed.

"Don't worry, you're right on time. I was just early. Anyway, did you do everything I asked for?"

"From one to five. Though, I got to admit, I have no idea what mission we're doing tonight. This seems like a new approach to go undercover. And we really haven't done this for quite sometime since the nation seems so peaceful already. Anyway, here are the flowers and the box," she said then put the items on the table.

Roy smirked and gave out a soft chuckle. "I'm sorry, I lied. We're not really undercover."

"What?"

"The flowers are for you. I know how much you love roses, especially if they're mixed of red, white and pink," he said and gave it back.

Realizing what the real scenario was, her eyes widened and she blushed once more. "I couldn't possibly take them, Sir! I'm already grateful for the dress. I thought they were gifts from Fuhrer Grumman or someone important. I can't take these if they're from you. This is too much."

"Don't say that. These are just gifts. It's the least I can do for everything you've done for me."

"But Sir I really thought you were just going to give the flowers to our target," she kept on reasoning out, still so embarrassed.

"I told you, Lieutenant. This isn't a mission or a stakeout. There is no target."

Her blush wasn't disappearing. She was turning even more crimson by each passing second. "But, Sir, I really can't accept these flowers. Someone might see us and think of something wrong. We can't risk that especially now that you're doing so well in the reformation of Ishbal."

He took out the envelope from his bag which she gave to him later today. "Here, read this. This might get you to calm down," he said then gave it to her.

The title of the document took her to even more surprise. "Abolishment of the Anti-Fraternization Rule"

"Sir, this is…"

"Yes. It's official. The Fuhrer has deemed it to be so. Read on if you want to make sure."

She read the document seriously and after a while tears started to slide on her face. "I can't believe him. He was hinting me this morning yet he didn't want me to read this? I'll eventually find out!"

"Well, he wanted to give me his blessing first. And I guess he wanted me to prepare before you found out." He stood up and then went closer to her. He then knelt down on one knee and opened the small box.

In it was a diamond ring.

"This ring was your father's. Before he died, he passed this on to me, asking me to give it to you. He really did love you, and he's sorry for causing you so many burdens by entrusting you with such a big responsibility. He knew you would keep his works a secret despite your hatred for him. That's how much he believed in you. It's a pity he couldn't tell you on his own."

Her tears went on. She wasn't really close with her father, and because of engraving the transmutation circle on her back, she developed some sort of dislike towards him. He never really apologized, so it was really heart-warming to find out how he really felt.

"I'm sorry for giving this to you only now, I felt that I wasn't ready or even worthy at that time so I kept it in the house for all these years. But now seems like the right time to give it to you. Riza Hawkeye, you've always been beside me all this time. Despite all the things I've done to you, the things I've dragged you in; you have never left my side. And whatever I needed, company, a lieutenant, a friend, a guide to lead me to the right path, anything! You were always there to provide it for me. So I kneel now in front of you, ready to give back everything. I want to provide for you this time around. I want to keep you safe and protect you. You have done too much already for me and now it's my turn. I've been waiting for so long to tell you this, but timing and circumstance was never on my side. But now I finally can." He stopped for a while and looked at her intensely. "Riza Hawkeye, I love you. I have always loved you. So… will you marry me?"

She cried even more. But these were tears of joy. The whole scenario felt like a dream. How she dreamt of the day she could finally be with Roy. And she can't believe that her dream was actually coming true.

She wiped her tears and made a big smile. "Yes, of course I will. Finally, after all we've been through and after all the unsaid confessions… we can be together. I love you too Roy Mustang," she said then kissed him passionately.

Finally with the kiss, with the profession of love, and the end of being "too formal", Roy and Riza can finally spend the lives they've always wanted together.

* * *

_**A/N: And there you have it! Finally, I think with this fanfic, I can say that I have found my closure for FMA. Or not. A crazy idea of a sequel for this chapter is forming in my head. A wedding perhaps? That'll be interesting, right? Although, I still don't have enough ideas for it. Any suggestions? :)**_

_**Anyway, hope all of you enjoyed it. I'll certainly miss FMA, but I hope you felt more closure to it or it revived your excitement for it because of my fic. Don't forget to R&R, okay? Thank you in advance! **_


End file.
